fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WNLND
WNLND is the New Line Network owned-and-operated station licensed to and serving Detroit, Michigan. The station broadcasts on channel 6 and is owned by New Line Stations, a company. WNLND maintains studio facilities located at 15666 Noecker Way near Reeck Road (south of Goddard Road and east of Allen Road) in Southgate, and it's transmitter on Lincoln Drive between Interstate 696 (Reuther Freeway) and Greenfield Road in Southfield. WNLND, along with sister stations WNLCO in Cleveland and WNLMW in Milwaukee, does not produce an 11 PM Eastern newscast, instead simulcasting sister station WCNLN Chicago's 10 PM Central (11 PM Eastern) newscast immediately following WNLND's own 10 PM Eastern newscast. History Early successes and 80's decline WNLND signed on at 2:50 PM on February 26, 1968, as the third of the then-newly-formed New Line Network's seven charter O&Os, after WNLNY New York and WCNLN Chicago. WNLND initially leased studio space in the First National Building in downtown Detroit. Originally, in addition to it's New Line programming, WNLND also produced a significant amount of local programming that ranged from music and variety to daytime talk, sports, agriculture, current affairs and documentaries. In 1970, WNLND also became the first station in Michigan to launch a 90-minute early evening newscast, from 5 to 6:30 PM. WNLND originally branded as WNLND, Channel 6, and in 1975 it began branding as Detroit's TV6. On September 1, 1975, WNLND opened it's current studio building on what was then Carbidex Road (the then-address was 15666 Carbidex Road). However, the unexpected extreme popularity of A Nightmare on Elm Street, released in 1984 by the Cinema division of the New Line company, resulted in New Line reallocating most of their funding from the Stations division into the Cinema division to jump start the resulting franchise. This funding crunch, in 1985, decimated all locally produced programs by WNLND and fellow New Line O&Os except for most news, even though WNLND was among the division's most successful stations. The 90-minute early evening newscast, by then known as TV6 Twilight Newscap, remained as well as late and weekend news programs, but the music (including Detroit Video Sounds, WNLND's answer to MTV), variety, and morning news programs were all canceled. In 1990, in order to fund the purchasing of a 52% stake in the television production company RHI Entertainment (now Sonar Entertainment), New Line closed down WNLND's news department, resulting in protests from Metro Detroit residents. A large rally of about 5,000+ people marched on Carbidex Road in protest, at one point shutting down the southbound lanes of adjacent Interstate 75. Only three reporters remained at WNLND, who produced stories for the early evening newscast on Chicago sister station WCNLN. First came Great Lakes Early Evening ''at 5:30 PM, which was followed by ''New Line Evening News, an out-of-market and Eastern Time Zone-specific renaming of Central Time-based WCNLN's newscast, Live at 5 ''(the ''New Line Evening News ''name was quickly applied to this newscast within the Chicago market as well). The Detroit Project With an editorial and tech staff of about 32, New Line reinstated local news in pilot project form. New operating methods and new technologies were introduced. This meant videojournalists (cross-skilling) multi-skilling, and the use of non-linear editing technology (AVID newscutters and air-play for news item playback). The Detroit Committee was also formed. This group made up of managers and union reps oversaw the progress of the "project" and dealt with issues that arose on an almost weekly basis. The new methods of the operation paved way for some of the new language in the collective agreements reached when New Line was acquired by the in 1994 before being acquired by Warner Bros. in 1996. Detroit was not only in the spotlight in New Line, but also eventually Turner Broadcasting and then Warner Bros., and was also of interest to many other broadcasters and union leaders across the United States. Two local news programs were produced when WNLND presented the half-hour ''Detroit at 5:30, anchored by Velma French, at 5:30 p.m. and a new 90-minute prime-time newscast, split into Detroit at 10 p.m. and Detroit at 11 p.m. (WNLND would continue to show the Chicago-based New Line Evening News at 6 p.m.), and became the first station in Michigan to launch a website in 1994. In 1992, WNLND's longtime street, Carbidex Road, was renamed Noecker Way in honor of the station's first general manager, Al Noecker. In the mid-1990s, Turner Broadcasting and later Warner Bros. made significant investments into the New Line Network and it's O&Os. Sale of studio On September 8, 2014, it was announced that due to a financial crisis at New World, Time Warner would be selling its Noecker Way studio complex to a Toledo, Ohio-based developer for $1,425,000. New Line will continue its operations at the complex, leasing 13,000 square feet of the 32,000 square-foot complex from the developer on a ten-year lease. While employees would relocate out of areas not leased by Time Warner, the transition is not expected to be noticed by viewers and listeners. On March 8, 2017, at around 1:50 p.m., heavy winds sent two large trees through the windows of the studio complex and caused significant damage. All of the station's employees were evacuated and the building had it's power temporarily cut and was shut down until tree-clearing crews were called in to remove the trees. WNLND ran an automated feed of New Line programming for an hour and a half (consisting of OMG! Fashion and the first half-hour of an encore repeat of Denver Fire), before going dark for about 80 minutes; a satellite relay with WCNLN was then established late that afternoon during the final ten minutes of a Supreme Court ''encore repeat, and their newscasts were aired in place of WNLND's own evening newscasts (with the WCNLN anchors acknowledging the expanded audience in the introduction and the Detroit area added to the weather maps to compensate) until New Line Stations master control operators were able to reestablish a link from the New Line Center to Noecker Way in order to allow the resuming of broadcasting from the studio after most damage was repaired at 2:15 a.m. early the following day. Website history *wnlnd.newlinehomepage.net (1994-1997) *wnlnd.com (1997-2000) *newline6detroit.com (2000-2006) *news.newlinenetwork.com/detroit (2006-present) Digital television Digital channel Analog-to-digital conversion WNLND shut down its analog signal at 11:58 a.m. on June 12, 2009, the official date in which full-power television stations in the United States transitioned from analog to digital broadcasts under federal mandate, and flash-cut its digital signal into operation on VHF channel 6 three minutes later at 12:01 p.m. Cable coverage In addition to carriage across Southeast Michigan, WNLND is carried on most cable providers in Southwestern Ontario and Northwestern Ohio. Coverage on cable systems outside the Detroit/Windsor market may be subject to syndication exclusivity rules and network blackouts in the United States and simsubbing in Canada. WNLND's over-the-air signal can be picked up as far away as Flint, Lapeer, and Adrian in Michigan, as well as Toledo, Ohio and even London, Ontario, all weather permitting. Until April 2011, Comcast subscribers in Holly, which is located within the Detroit market in northwestern Oakland County were unable to see much of WNLND's programming, as it was often blacked out at the request of Flint's WNEM-TV; the blackout was due to the Comcast system being tied to the Flint headend, instead of one in Oakland County or elsewhere in Detroit. That month, following complaints from Detroit stations and area viewers of being blacked out or unavailable in an area that they were supposed to serve, Comcast discontinued blackouts of the Detroit stations it already carried, added additional stations from that market (including WNLND's then-lone subchannel, Cartoon Network's Cartoon Theatre) and dropped many Flint/Tri-Cities area stations from that system, except two that were retained as they were considered to have significant viewership in the Holly area. Gallery WNLND ID 1989.jpg|1989-92 station identification. WNLND Meijer Promo 1998.jpg|WNLND/Meijer promo from October 9, 1998, recorded in a commercial break during ''The Red Green Show listing Meijer's stores in the Detroit television market at the time. NLN Bug 2002.jpg|Screencap from December 31, 2002 with New Line's screen bug of the period. WNLND 10 PM News Preview 2004.jpg|10 PM newscast preview recorded on June 15, 2004. WNLND Intro 2016.jpg|Current graphics, in use since April 2014. All New Line O&O newscasts show the current date over a scene of the station's market area between the opening and the anchor introduction. The top and bottom bars are different colors depending on the daypart, orange (shown here) is used for the noon and early evening newscasts. WNLND Please Stand By.jpg|This "red screen" was displayed for about 80 minutes on the afternoon of March 8, 2017, after heavy winds sent two trees crashing into the WNLND studios, preventing the station from operating normally until early the following morning. Nearly half a million people were unable to see this screen, however, as they were without power at that time resulting from the winds, unless they had generators. News operation WNLND presently broadcasts 31 hours of locally produced newscasts each week (28 hours on weekdays, three hours on weekends). On October 2, 2000, evening news programming on WNLND and other New Line Network O&Os were reduced to a half-hour each early evening, and late newscasts were canceled. On this same date, WNLND's newscasts were now referred to under the New Line News 6 banner, in line with New Line Stations' new standardization plan. With the introduction of New Line Live (which began at WNLND before it went national), New Line's new hybrid hour-long early evening newscast at 5 p.m. made its debut, preceding the newly-renamed New Line News 6 at 6. National news segments originated from the studios of Los Angeles sister station KNLNL and were anchored by Daryl Bell, with the Detroit segment broadcast from the WNLND studios presented by Faye Byrd. Velma French would move to Chicago to anchor the Chicago segment there; she would later move to New York to co-anchor with Colin Barrett on New Line Network's morning newscast, New Line Sunrise. As a result of the early evening news change, New Line's local news operations faced some layoffs – especially WNLND, which terminated ten of its 29 news staffers. Prior to the 2006 format change, New Line Live was last locally anchored by Megan Mitchell with Doyle Watson from a state-of-the-art news set inside the WNLND newsroom. On January 9, 2006, under New Line's ambitious O&O programming expansion initiative (which indirectly resulted in the Cinema division's cessation to exist as a separate entity and folding into Warner Bros.), New Line Live was cut to a half-hour at 5 PM. On November 30, 2006, New Line announced plans to discontinue New Line Live in February 2007, in favor of 90-minute long early evening local newscasts on its stations. While sister stations WBNLN Boston decided to name its new early evening newscast New England Twilight and KNLNL Los Angeles kept the New Line Live title, WNLND retained the New Line News 6 at Six brand rather than returning to its original New Line News 6 Twilight Newscap title. Megan Mitchell would continue as lead anchor, with Darnell Jordan on sports and Viola Hubbard reporting on weather and traffic. In September 2009, most New Line stations began to carry a 120-minute block of local news from 5 to 7 p.m. Eastern Time each weeknight; however, WNLND opted to keep its 90-minute newscast, New Line News 6 at 5/''5:30''/''6'' (depending on time) from 5 to 6:30 p.m. In addition to the main prime-time 10 p.m. newscast, New Line News 6 at 10, WNLND introduced a half-hour 11 p.m. newscast, New Line News 6 Late Night, immediately following the 10 p.m. newscast on October 26, 2009. On July 3, 2012, Mitchell announced that she would take a leave of absence for a year, as she was adopting a baby girl. On September 2, 2013, WNLND finally followed the lead of it's sister stations by expanding its early evening newscast as well to 120 minutes from 5 to 7 p.m., while it discontinued its 11 p.m. newscast in turn (due to competition from WZZD, WDET and WGID); this differed from most New Line O&Os in other markets where stations carry both a 120-minute early and 90-minute late evening newscast; in lieu of its own 11 p.m. newscast, WNLND simulcasts the 10 p.m. Central newscast from WCNLN instead following WNLND's own hour-long 10 p.m. Eastern newscast (the WCNLN simulcasts at 10 p.m. Central are also done at sisters WNLCO Cleveland and WNLMW Milwaukee, who also discontinued their 11 p.m. Eastern newscasts on the same date). Lola Hines, who previously worked the breaking news desk on New Line Sunrise, became anchor of the expanded newscast; she replaced Margaret Nichols (who became anchor during Mitchell's maternity leave) as anchor. Programming Schedule from October 5-11, 1998 Category:New Line Network Category:New Line Stations Category:Detroit Category:Michigan Category:Channel 6 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1968